


Adiós

by AkemiAburame



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Songs, after the final chapter of the anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAburame/pseuds/AkemiAburame
Summary: Shuichi miro al rubio sorprendido, no podía creer que el mayor le estaba engañando, pero intento no llamar la atención, decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, seria mejor para el irse, y empezar de nuevo.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/ ?
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, esta es la primera vez que publico en aquí, pero el fic esta también en Fanfiction.net, pero bueno, espero disfruten de este trabajo, para que se den una idea de lo vieja que esta historia, bueno, me inspire cuando vi el OVA, hace ya unos 10 años, disfruten y les dejo la canción usada.
> 
> "In the moonlight" y tambien el link de la cancion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dj2f7TzwWjA

Prologo.

Era un día como cualquier otro, o eso es lo que quería creer el vocalista de Bad Luck, el cual estaba en la sala de ensayos de la banda con varias hojas a su alrededor y otras cuantas hechas bola, no podía estar tranquilo, en realidad lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin control alguno, pero este no era el berrinche normal del peli-rosa de 19 años, al contrario, eran completas lagrimas de dolor y tenía su justificación.

Hoy había llegado temprano a NG records ya que quería terminar de escribir unas canciones sin tener a K apuntándole a su cabeza por estar entretenido en una nueva canción en lugar de ensayar, pero en este momento la inspiración estaba a mil, así que decidió mejor concentrarse en la nueva canción, o esa era la idea, ya que en cuanto entro a NG logro distinguir una cabellera rubia, mas en especifico era el cabello de su pareja, así que decidido a darle una sorpresa lo sigue con sigilo, pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que encontró que Yuki estaba hablando con Tohma y en un momento ambos empezaron a besarse, Shuichi solo pudo abrir los ojos y salir de ahí tan silencioso como había llegado, no podía creer que su Yuki le engañara.

-No seas idiota Shindo-se regaño-claro que lo haría, nunca te amo-se lamentaba.

Así que antes de que todos llegaran el corrió fuera del edificio, no quería tener que responder las preguntas de nadie, aun así nunca se preocupo por el, siendo casi atropellado varias veces, hasta que en un momento tropezó y termino tirado enfrente del departamento que compartía con el escritor, miro para arriba y decidió esperarlo, tal vez Yuki regresaría arrepentido y le pediría disculpas, y con eso sería más que suficiente para Shuichi, aceptaría sus disculpas y entonces podrían estar en paz de nuevo.

Espero y espero, hasta que ya caída la noche el escritor abrió la puerta y fue cuando escucho una canción que se le hacía muy familiar así que se acerco al balcón de poco en poco, como buscando reconocer dicha melodía.

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?._

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce camino de mis palabras…son las palabras de otras personas._

_Incluso ahora (puedo ver)._

_La pálida luz._

_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba._

_Ahora estoy esperando en esta habitación por ti._

_Solo se escucha el reloj que resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando, estoy aquí solitario._

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tu y yo vimos aquel día?_

No podía entender por qué el chico cantaba en un tono tan triste pero no le intereso y en su lugar saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo y mirar al que era su pareja.

-Hey que haces?-le pregunto un poco molesto-además me preguntaron el por qué de tu ausencia en el trabajo-

-Yuki, has vuelto-se abalanzo sobre el-Yuki, no te preocupes, ya les explicare yo, dejando eso de lado…tenemos que hablar-miro al mayor de manera seria, como esperando alguna reacción.

-Sera mañana, estoy cansado-lo quito de encima suyo molesto y camino a su habitación.

Miro al mayor caminar y le sorprendió al ver que parecía cojear un poco, así que cuando termino por entrar al cuarto no pudo más que sentir sus rodillas temblorosas y caer mientras volvía a llorar, pero después de un rato se seco las lagrimas y se levanto caminando de vuelta al balcón, ya que cerca suyo había una maleta que tenía todas las pertenencias del cantante, causando con eso que se diera cuenta de lo poco importante que era para el escritor.

-Ni siquiera la vio-tomo la maleta, y deseando mentalmente suerte a Hiro y los demás, salió del departamento-adiós Yuki-

Y así Shuichi salió del que antes siempre decía que era su hogar, así que solo volvió a llorar un poco antes de tomar aire y cerrar la puerta de manera discreta, para después correr a un nuevo inicio.

Hora de empezar de nuevo.


	2. Regreso

Habían pasado dos años desde que había salido de Japón con ayuda de sus padres, los cuales le dieron el dinero sin preguntar demasiado, ya que al verlo tan desanimado decidieron que tal vez lo mejor era que el peli-rosa se despejara un poco. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad se fue a Londres, no sabía porque de entre todos los lugares Londres, pero al poco tiempo de llegar tuvo la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde vivir, además de trabajo, y a los pocos meses consiguió dominar el inglés de manera perfecta, casi como si su lengua natal fuera, para, en la misma cafetería que trabajaba, conocer a cuatro chicos que se volvieron sus amigos, además de apoyarlo para que el café lo dejara cantar, logrando con eso atraer aun más gente, y ahora, ahora tenía un nuevo manager, una nueva banda, y por esa razón se encontraban en Japón, para darse a conocer.

-Vaya, de todos los lugares que pensé visitar primero-miraba el edificio con cierta melancolía-no pensé que fuera aquí-

-Tranquilo Shuichi, nosotros estaremos a tu lado-una peli café le sonreía poniendo una mano en su hombro, Cristina.

-Es cierto Shuichi, cálmate-le pidió un chico de cabello blanco mientras ponía una paleta en su boca, Sebastian.

-Bueno, solo es para mostrar que Nittle Gasper tiene competencia-una chica que parecía de 15 o 16 y de un cabello azul y por debajo rosa, Miranda.

-Ya solo caminen, solo atrasan el momento-les regaño un peli-café jalando a Shuichi consigo y caminando a la puerta del edificio.

-Espera Julie-le llamo Miranda mientras los seguía y detrás de ella Sebastian y Cristina.

Todos entraron con una sonrisa en la cara, emocionados por estar ahí, ya que significaba que sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, así que sin esperar mucho Sebastian camino a la recepción para poder registrarse y mientras lo hacía, la chica que estaba atendiendo miraba a uno de los chicos de manera bastante atenta, segura de que conocía al chico, pero cuando se terminó de registrar el mayor negó con la cabeza, ese pelinegro se veía mucho más maduro que Shindo-san, además ya habían pasado dos años, era casi imposible que el chico regresará.

-Bien vamos-les ordeno Sebastian caminando con cierta tranquilidad, pero mirando de reojo a Shuichi.

-Estaré bien-murmuro al tener la mirada de todos sobre su persona.

Todos asintieron y entraron al elevador para al llegar al tercer piso y caminar a donde era la antigua sala de ensayos de Bad Luck, pero al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ahí estaban no solo los integrantes de NG si no que también se encontraban los antiguos miembros de BL junto a Takano, K y Eiri Yuki. Al ver al último no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no esperaba ver al rubio tan pronto, pero se relajo enseguida al sentir que Julie apretaba su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Veo que llegaron puntuales-Thoma les miraba con frialdad-Bonheur-dijo el nombre como si no fuera de importancia.

-Es un placer estar aquí-Miranda miraba al mayor con cierto recelo, pero no solo a él, si no que a todo el mundo-pero aun así no entiendo que es lo que desean saber-

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio my friends-K no miraba al grupo, se negaba a verlos.

-Pues para mí no, así que explíquenos por favor-muy al contrario Cristina no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Verán queremos oír alguna canción suya no da, por eso esperamos oírlos no da-Ryuuichi les mostro a Kumagoro con emoción-Kumagoro también quiere oírlos na no da-y puso unos enormes ojos esperanzados.

-Bueno…supongo que no tendrá nada de malo-Julie miro a su grupo como esperando una indicación.

Shuichi solo escuchaba con tranquilidad pensando en que sería lo mejor, pero al oír el pedido del que antes era su dios suspiro y al tener la mirada de Julie sobre el asintió, solo en ese momento el resto se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro y lo miraron con cierta sorpresa, y después poniéndole mucha atención encima.

-Espera, eres tu Shuichi?-Hiro fue el primero en reconocerlo, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para poder tomarlo de los hombros, pero el que era su amigo lo esquivo-que haces?-

Pero el de ojos violetas no respondió y en su lugar camino a la cabina seguido del resto de su grupo, y todos con las cabezas en alto, orgullosos de lo que ellos eran, y de lo que serian en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero todo el mundo observo asombrado que Shuichi sería el único que cantaría, ya que además de que solo él se preparó, aparte detrás del piano que había ahí.

_Otra vez lo mismo de siempre._

_Te enfurruñas,_

_Escondiéndome lo más importante._

_Como ese lugar es sin duda el mismo de siempre_

_Iré hoy allí antes y esperaré._

_Las estaciones nos traen el sol de por la tarde._

_Me encontré con que mi sombra iba creciendo._

Todos observaban asombrados a Shuichi cantar, ciertamente el tiempo que él se había ido había cambiado mucho, el cantar era tan sincero que los dejo sin palabras.

_Me viste, poniendo cara de sorprendida._

_Parecías enfadada y de repente empezaste a mirar hacia fuera._

_Te dije “lo siento” y_

_“Bueno, ven aquí”._

_Eh, mira, mira,_

_Nuestras sombras se superponen._

_Nuestros paraguas se chocan y eso no me deja caminar en línea recta._

Yuki miraba asombrado al que antes era su pareja cantar con una pequeña sonrisa, como si recordara algo, y no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado, como era antes.

_Al verme así, te reíste._

_También te haré y te enseñaré_

_La cara que pones cuando te enfadas._

_Mientras te ríes dulcemente_

_Aquí y ahora_

_Me dan ganas de llorar._

_Eres lo que más aprecio en este mundo._

_Puse cara de enfadado aposta_

_Y tú, sin decirme “lo siento”_

_Me besaste con dulzura._

Pero K estaba seguro de que él era el único en notarlo, en notar como el antiguo vocalista de Bad Luck miraba a uno de los chicos, una mirada que antes notaba siempre era para el escritor que estaba ahí.

_A partir de ahora vamos a ser un poco egoístas._

_No pasa nada si lo dices,_

_Pero que sólo sea a mí._

_Es porque trae problemas,_

_Porque no soy sumiso._

_¿Por qué no puedo decir que_

_Te amo?_

_Son esas palabras tan simples_

_Que quieres oír de vez en cuando._

_Hoy estoy contigo,_

_En ese día en que compartiremos nombre,_

_El día en que nuestro amor florecerá._

_La...la...la..._

Y fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya que la mirada de Shuichi y el peli café se encontraron, y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, no podían creer que el chico que afirmaba amar a Yuki mas que a nadie, le dirigiera una mirada parecida a alguien más.

_El arco iris es bello,_

_Pero no, tú eres incluso más bella._

_A ti, que estás empezando a brillar,_

_Te doy las gracias. Gracias._

Al terminar de cantar Shuichi sonrió relajado, para después mirar a los que estaban fuera de la cabina con satisfacción, como mostrándoles que ya no eran necesarios para él. Así que simplemente salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, necesitas algo mas Seguchi-san?-le pregunto Miranda con cierto tono molesto.

-Solamente les recuerdo que de momento solo cantaran una canción, serán simplemente el aperitivo, después de todo Nittle Gasper es el plato principal-se burlo el mayor, pero no produjo el efecto deseado.

-No se preocupe Seguchi-san, después de este telón seremos recordados durante un buen tiempo-aseguro Julie tomando la mano de Shuichi.

Y en ese instante Eiri no aguanto más y con rapidez jalo al pelinegro a su lado mirando al castaño de manera amenazante, pero su cara se transformó a una de sorpresa cuando Shuichi lo empujo para alejarse de su lado.

-Shuichi, que-y aun no superaba la sorpresa de lo que había pasado-…porque él se te acerca tanto!-y señalo a Julie molesto.

-Más bien-y ahora fue Julie quien tomo en su poder a Shuichi, abrazándolo de la cintura-que haces tú con-y al ser más alto que Shuichi lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso-mi pareja-fue lo soltado al terminar el beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta la canción que use, Niji de Arashi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysTWlclW_8M
> 
> Y estos los personajes, no son mías las imágenes:  
> Cristina ( www.zerochan996347)  
> Sebastian ( www.zerochan1576409)  
> Miranda ( www.zerochan423220)  
> Julie ( www.zerochan1583980)


	3. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del capitulo de hoy
> 
> Confieso de OV7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSabN7J-zqA

Eiri escribía hecho una furia, mientras que un cenicero a su lado rebosaba de cigarrillos, además de haber varias latas de cervezas tiradas alrededor, no podía creer que el-ahora-pelinegro estuviera saliendo con ese estúpido castaño, golpeo la mesa con furia y llevo su cuerpo hacia atrás tapando sus ojos con el brazo.

_-Te amo Yuki-decía un peli rosado mientras le abrazaba por el cuello._

_-Tsk, cállate baka-intento quitárselo de encima._

_-Pero Yuki-lloriqueaba._

_-Esta bien, solo quédate en silencio-ordeno mientras una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en su cara._

Aun recordaba el calor de ese cuerpo, sus abrazos, su voz. Se mordió los labios en muestra de impotencia, aun recordaba claramente lo que había pasado ayer, y eso le dolía, y bastante ya que literalmente ayer su relación había sido terminada de sorpresa y tal vez lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que Shuichi había cambiado su forma de llamarle.

_Todos se les quedaran viendo al finalizar el beso, era demasiado para ellos esa información, más bien, era muy difícil de aceptar ya que Shuichi solo sonreía sonrojado por el beso, mientras le abrazaba de un brazo, eso demostraba su felicidad._

_-Como que tu pareja?-cuestiono el rubio._

_-Eso que escucharon, Shuichi y yo-tomo la mano del pelinegro-estamos saliendo-dijo en voz segura._

_-…-les miraron asustados, mas por que el otro no lo negaba-es mentira, verdad Shuichi?-pregunto Hiro._

_-…-miro al piso sonrojado-es cierto, él y yo estamos saliendo-acepto mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Que estás diciendo enano-y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza._

_-Wuahhh!-fue su queja del pelinegro-sueltam…suélteme Eusagi-san, por favor-pido serio, y poniendo resistencia._

_-…-eso fue más que suficiente para el mayor, el escuchar su apellido saliendo de esa boca que antes le pertenecía._

_Pero no había sido el único en reaccionar así, todos se habían quedado de piedra al oírle hablar así, ese no era el Shuichi que ellos conocían, no era su amigo, parecía otra persona, alguien más serio, responsable, seguro de sí mismo._

_-Bueno, ya estando todo claro, nos vamos-y Cristina con una enorme sonrisa jalo a Julie saliendo de ahí, seguida por Shuichi y Miranda._

_-Ustedes no le harán feliz, contrario a nosotros, así que mejor aléjense de el-fue la advertencia de Sebastian, con una mirada fría._

Esos chicos simplemente los habían despreciado, además de que parecía ser que Shuichi había decidido cambiar por completo, y eso se mostraba desde su pelo hasta su actitud, mas arrogante con ellos, pero claro con esos que se decían ser sus amigos era amable, y sus malditos ojos de enamorados que le dirigía a ese castaño, eso era lo más molesto, más bien, lo que el escritor no quería admitir era que extrañaba el calor de su amante…no, corrección, su examante.

-Maldición, esto es frustrante-mascullo, pero sus ojos demostraban lo lastimado que estaba.

Mientras tanto en otro departamento que era compartido por un pelirojo y un rubio, ambos se miraban con cierta impotencia y dolor, uno por que su mejor amigo cuando al fin había vuelto ya no lo reconocía, mientras que el americano se sentía de cierta forma impotente, ya que su pareja se sentía culpable, además de que había perdido un miembro de la banda que se supone tenía que cuidar.

-Que fue lo que paso K?, hicimos algo mal?-le pregunto Hiro con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-No my honey-le jalo a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo con fuerza-no fue tu culpa-aseguro.

Y lo mismo pasaba en una casa alejada, los primos se miraban, Suguru estaba sentado en el regazo del mayor, con los brazos de este sosteniéndolo de la cintura y la cabeza de Tohma descansado en su hombro izquierdo, mientras la televisión mostraba un reportaje de un centro comercial. Suguru miraba a su primo inseguro, ya que imaginaba que era lo que había pasado hace dos años, después de todo él había presenciado la escena que suponía había visto Shuichi. Eusagi y Seguchi besándose, pero él había visto algo más, algo que seguro el mayor no había visto, el cómo Eiri empujaba a Tohma.

-Crees que Eiri-san pueda hablar con Shindou?-pregunto mirando al de ojos verdes.

-No lo sé, aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hice-miro como el niño se entristecía y lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a verlo-porque así me pude enterar de tus sentimientos-fue su explicación.

-Pero aun así, si hubiéramos hablado con él, esto no estaría pasando-decía el pequeño con angustia.

-Durante cuánto tiempo vas a seguir recordando eso?-fue la pregunta del otro, molesto, pero sin querer admitirlo, también culpable de lo que había pasado.

_-Eiri, en verdad amas a Shindou-san?-le miro dudoso._

_-A qué viene esa pregunta?, claro que lo amo-respondió mirándolo de reojo._

_-Como estas tan seguro?-_

_-Si todo esto es porque te separaste de Mika, no es mi problema-_

_-Que frio eres-se detuvo, obligando con eso al otro a detenerse-hay una forma de confirmar si es amor o solo deseo-y se acercó al más alto._

_El escritor no sabía de qué iba eso si no hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, sorprendido tardó en reaccionar, pero aun así le separo con un empujón de su lado, mirándolo molesto e iba a gritarle, pero un ruido delante suyo fue lo que les llamo la atención._

_Y miraron a Suguru tirado sobre sus piernas, mirándolos con incredulidad, y lo más rápido posible salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Eiri aprovecho eso para irse lejos del otro, tropezando en el camino y lastimándose un poco el tobillo._

_Mientras tanto Tohma se encontraba en shock, pero aun así alcanzo a correr tras su primo, y apenas le acorralo en el estudio de Bad Luck le tomo de la muñeca para jalarlo a su oficina, arrojándolo dentro de ella y cerrando la puerta de la misma._

_-Por qué reaccionaste así?-exigió saber el mayor._

_Pero Suguru no lo miraba, en su lugar intento escapar, pero era imposible, por eso se sentó y se decidió a ignorar a su primo._

_-Suguru, por favor respóndeme-pidió sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano._

_-…Me sentía celoso-dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo-me gustas Tohma, y mucho-_

_-Suguru-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió acercándolo a el-quieres intentarlo?-_

_-Intentarlo?-_

_-Salir juntos-y beso su mejilla._

_-Supongo que, podemos tratar-_

_El rubio solo le sonrió con cariño y tomándolo del cuello volvió a besarlo con cariño y calma, sintiéndose completos._

-Lo hago porque es mi amigo-le rebatió, volviendo la vista al televisor-Tohma, mira eso-le ordeno señalando el aparato.

Tohma apenas le iba a replicar cuando hizo lo pedido y se encontró con la inauguración de un centro comercial, pero lo que sorprendió al rubio fue que en una tarima se encontraba Bonheur, los cuales estaban afinando algunos instrumentos, mientras que Shuichi y Julie se encontraban hablando entre sí, o al menos así era de no ser porque una reportera se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes, soy Takeda Fuyupe y me preguntaba si podía hablar con ustedes-

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, y tu Shuichi?-

-Espere, dijo Shuichi?-y solo entonces la reportera miro de forma atenta al chico sentado alado del castaño-Shindou Shuichi?, vocalista de Bad Luck?-pregunto con asombro.

-Ex vocalista, por ciertas razones deje la banda-le explico sonriendo de manera sexy.

-Tohma, que están haciendo?-pero el otro no contesto, estaba más ocupado llamando al resto.

-Solo enciendan la maldita televisión, no importa que estén haciendo-

-Ya veo, y por qué se separó de ellos?-

-Digamos que hubo algunos problemas, pero aun así ya arreglamos esos problemas-

-Pero aun así, porque nunca dijo nada?-

-Bueno Fuyupe-san-le sonrió sensual, logrando sonrojar a la chica-como ve, con eso logre formar un mayor impacto con mi nueva banda-

-Ciertamente fue algo increíble-y volteo a ver ahora al castaño-y usted Julie-san, que piensa de esto?-

-Por mi parte, me alegro de que Shuichi haya aceptado estar con nosotros-tomo su mano entrelazandola-ademas, quiero hacer un anuncio oficial-

Y en tres lugares distintos se escucharon los corazones romperse.

-Eh?!, adelante entonces, pero por que están tomados de la mano?-

-Eso es simple, Shindou Shuichi y yo somos pareja, y lo advierto, soy muy celoso-

-Ya veo, eso es genial, y déjenme decirles que ustedes hacen muy linda pareja-admitía la otra-eso significa que usted y el escritor Eiri Yuki ya no son pareja-

-Así es, fue difícil, pero al fin puede superar ese amor-admitió.

Y en otra parte alguien sentía como le faltaba el aire por un dolor en el pecho.

-Bueno, de nuevo felicidades, por cierto, aunque sea una canción, muchas personas esperan mucho de ustedes, como se siente esa presión?-

-Es emocionante, por eso mismo daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-pero justo en ese momento llamaron a ambos chicos-bueno, es nuestro momento, espero disfrutes nuestra canción-y empezaron a prepararse.

-Mucha suerte-y volvió la vista a la cámara-bueno ahí tienen a una nueva banda, seguros de ellos mismos, además de contar con un vocalista con experiencia, me pregunto que les deparara el futuro-

-No es cierto, verdad K?-Hiro volteo a ver al americano que también estaba en shock-di que no es verdad-pedía con angustia.

-My love, no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé-dijo en voz baja.

-Shuichi, tanto daño te hice?, tanto como para separarte de mí?-

-Que es lo que les depara el futuro, es una buena pregunta-

Mientras tanto en el escenario ya todos estaban listos para empezar a cantar, mejor dicho, para impresionar a todas las personas que se encontraba en ese lugar.

S: Me fui el día más triste del mundo  
y tuve que descubrir cómo vivir  
sin ti cada segundo .

J: Me fui a caminar en el frio  
a veces para aprender como volar  
hay que saltar al vacío.

S y J: Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser  
y no hay día en que no pensara en ti  
nunca deje de buscar como volver  
y lo he logrado por ti  
T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
entiendo cuál es el rumbo  
sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
que tú y yo estamos juntos

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
se ha vuelto todo tan claro  
Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
que quiero estar a tu lado

J: Hoy vi el mejor día de mi vida  
no fue difícil pues sé que siempre dejas una luz encendida  
hoy vi, que ya estabas esperando  
tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente, S: porque tardaste tanto?

S y J: Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser  
y no hay día en que no pensara en ti  
nunca deje de buscar como volver  
y lo he logrado por ti

T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
entiendo cuál es el rumbo  
sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
que tú y yo estamos juntos

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
se ha vuelto todo tan claro  
Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
que quiero estar a tu lado

T: Estoy contigo otra vez  
entiendo cuál es el rumbo  
sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser  
que tú y yo estamos juntos

T: Y ahora que estamos aquí  
se ha vuelto todo tan claro  
Confieso que estando lejos aprendí  
que quiero estar a tu lado.

Al terminar la canción todos suspiraron con calma al recibir aplausos y gritos de emoción de la multitud, eso era algo bueno y con una enorme sonrisa Julie se acercó por la espalda a Shuichi y tomándole de la cintura lo beso con fuerza logrando que la cámara los enfocara.

-Te amo Shuichi, más que a nada-

-Yo igual Julie, te amo-aseguro el pelinegro.

Y esto apenas iba empezando, un nuevo capítulo le esperaba a todos, y más por la competencia que vendría ahora.


	4. Se abre el telón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción y baile que se usa en este capitulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgnbllNPSis

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos se dieron cuenta del donde estaba, y no exactamente de buena manera.

-Vale que se aman y se adoran, pero no por eso deben de estarse comiendo en público-regaño una chica de cabello mitad rubio y mitad castaño oscuro con un poco de su copete en el lado castaño pintado en rojo, azul y amarillo y una corona en la cabeza.

-Manager, no deberías ser tan brusca, a una chica no le queda bien- se quejó Sebastian acercándose a los tres y mirando como sus amigos estaban empapados.

-Nee, manager, ya conseguiste un lugar para que nos quedemos?- fue la pregunta de la peliazul.

-Hasta ahora apareces, que pésimo haces tu trabajo- fue el reclamo de la última.

Pero mientras el grupo platicaba la reportera supo que sacaría aún más si se acercaba, y eso hizo, tomo aire mientras empezaba a caminar, indicándole a la cámara con un movimiento de su mano que la siguiera.

-Buenas tardes- se dirigió a la rubia castaña –soy Takeda Fuyupe, y usted quién es?-

-Yo?, oh, nadie importante- le sonrió inocente a la cámara -solo soy la manager de Bonheur, Aburame Akemi-

-Manager!, pero por que no se encontraba con ellos desde el principio?-

-Muy fácil, estaba arreglando unos asuntos, como supongo no sabrán- dijo con un poco de burla -ellos serán teloneros de NG, pero yo soy más…exigente, no es suficiente para mí, así que acabo de terminar de cerrar un trato-

-Ahora a que nos metiste?- pregunto Shuichi negando divertido con la cabeza.

-Tocaran en un hotel, mejor dicho- y sonrió de manera tenebrosa -tocaran en el SHERATON MIYAKO esta noche-

-…..-

-Ese hotel no es de los más famosos en la ciudad?- pregunto la reportera, obteniendo un asentimiento -esta noche, tocaran un uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de Tokio-

-No me subestimes, pero si ellos fallan, que se despidan de todo, porque los matare como se equivoquen, y eso es todo, ahora nos retiramos- y tomando a todos del cuello de su ropa, los arrastro fuera del lugar.

-Ya escucharon amados televidentes, y yo que ustedes mejor miraba si se venden habitaciones o boletos para ir a verlos, porque les aseguro que esto será algo imperdible, aquí Takeda Fuyupe y nos veremos pronto-

Y la señal se cortó rápidamente, mientras que Tohma ya se encontraba hablando con los dueños del hotel para conseguir ver ese concierto y Suguro llamaba a los otros dando el aviso de si se habían conseguido boletos o manera de entrar.

-Si!, muy bien, ahí a las- miro el reloj en la pared -5:00, está bien?, ahí nos vemos-

-Entiendo, muy bien, es justo, gracias por esto, si, adiós-

Ambos primos colgaron el teléfono exhaustos y se sonrieron con resignación.

-Conseguí que nos dejaran pasar-

-Nos reuniremos todos en el departamento de Eiri-san-

Y empezaron a ver que ropa ponerse, algo no muy formal, pero tampoco demasiado simple, no iban a dejarse de ver elegantes no importaba de que tratara todo esto. Pero lo que no querían aceptar también era el hecho de que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Ese estúpido mocoso, que se cree?, acaso no era yo la persona más importante para ti?- se quejaba el rubio, pero sin querer admitir que estaba dolido por todo lo que había visto y oído.

Pero aun así saco una camisa de vestir blanca con dos botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro junto a sus lentes negros preparándose para recibir a sus invitados no tan deseados, en realidad había dejado de verse con ellos dos días después de que Shuichi se fue, sería la primera vez que volverían a hablar de manera formal, después de todo la vez pasada fue al estudio por un pedido de Mika y se arrepentía de haber ido.

-Shuichi, por qué?-

-Nadie te va a responder Hiro, y lo sabes- se quejó K, mirando a su amante con un poco de molestia -no lo entiendo, yo igual me siento mal, pero fue decisión de Shindo hacer lo que hizo-

Hiro solo suspiro y miro a su pareja, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo, se supone….no, eran mejores amigos, se reclamó mentalmente viendo su celular.

-Vámonos K, y lo siento, supongo que me estoy comportando de manera egoísta-

El rubio suspiro pero aun así le sonrió a su pareja para después caminar al auto, sabía que Hiro lo amaba, solo que a veces era un poco-demasiado-celoso para con el pelirojo y a veces eso era una causa de disputa en su relación.

Todos llegaron a casa del escritor con una mirada de preocupación para el escritor, después de todo, nadie sabía que es lo que pasaría por la mente del escritor, y siendo tan voluble era normal estar preocupados por él.

-Honey!- grito el menor de los hermanos Eusagi pasando a lado de los presentes y abrazando a un castaño/verdoso, al cual nadie había notado y todos miraron al dueño de Kumagoro con sorpresa.

-Sabía que vendrían aquí no da- alzo al conejo -Kumagoro me lo dijo-

-Vienen para ver lo de Shuichi?, yo solo estoy esperando para verlos cantar- admito el menor sonriendo avergonzado.

Thoma le iba a reclamar que no se tomaba eso enserio, pero no pudo hacerlo, después de todo, Shuichi era bueno en lo que hacía, era normal que tuviera aun fans, así que solo hizo una mueca y camino enfrente de todos para entrar al departamento del rubio siendo seguido por los otros, pero apenas iban entrando Yuki salió rápidamente.

-Dense prisa, resulta que el concierto del mocoso se adelantó y tenemos media hora para llegar al hotel- fue la explicación que dio.

Todos se miraron para después ver al rubio mayor, revisando su celular-que tenía rato sonando-descubriendo que era cierto y logrando que todos salieron corriendo al hotel, y de no ser porque tenían suerte, y dinero, además de armas en el caso de K, fueron las razones por las cuales no obtuvieron una infracción, llegando al hotel derrapando las llantas.

Entraron con rapidez pero ya con más compostura a recepción para pedir indicaciones de donde sería el concierto, siendo necesario solo dar el nombre del de ojos verdes para que los llevaran al lugar.

-Qué piensas de todo esto hermano?- la pregunta sorprendió a todos, por el simple hecho de quien la había formulado.

-Por qué quieres saber? Tatsuha-

-Shu-chan siempre sufría mucho con tu indiferencia, ahora se ve feliz y seguro, pero ahora eres tu quien lo busca, acaso esperas que se arrepienta y vuelva contigo?- y se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía -que?!, es la verdad- se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Sea como sea, mejor vamos, ya debe de haber comenzado- fue Hiro quien corto la tensión.

Todos llegaron rápidamente y se encontraron con que los chicos estaban sobre el escenario, pero el único que tenía un micrófono, el cual era de diadema, era Miranda.

-No esperaba verlos aquí- dijo una voz a su lado -pero bueno, esto es para que entiendan a que se enfrentan- dijo en tono mordaz Akemi.

-No tienes mucho de ser manager, no sé de donde sacas tanta confianza-

La chica, más baja que Thoma, solo negó y le sonrió en señal de burla, para después alejarse y levantar la mano izquierda con el pulgar, en índice y el medio levantado, haciendo una señal de que debe empezar el show.

-Y que ahora, se levante el telón- dijo a través de un micrófono.

Miranda solo asintió y tomando aire, se puso en posición junto al resto para empezar a bailar mientras la peliazul/rosa, comenzaba a cantar.

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang,_

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang,_

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando,_

_Ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang,_

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común?_

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana,_

_Como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang,_

_Ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring,_

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo,_

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú._

_Cuando en las cosas que veo aparecen de repente los 7 colores,_

_Me da la impresión de que eres como una luz que nunca podré tocar,_

_Por mucho que intente acercar mis brazos a ella..._

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang,_

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang,_

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando,_

_Ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang,_

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común?_

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana,_

_Como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang,_

_Ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring,_

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo,_

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú._

_Sin usar pintura, haces que la ciudad cambie totalmente de color,_

_El color se está extendiendo, ¿verdad?_

_es como si fueras un ninja que va rodando por la ciudad llenándola de color,_

_Llenándola por todas partes..._

Todo el mundo se paró empezando a bailar junto con el resto, la canción era tan pegajosa que nadie pudo evitarlo.

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang,_

_Igual que...Ninjari bang bang,_

_Floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando,_

_ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang,_

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común?_

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana,_

_como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bang bang,_

_ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring,_

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo,_

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú._

_Enamorándome intensamente, Ninjari bang bang,_

_igual que...Ninjari bang bang,_

_floreciendo, floreciendo, floreciendo como pétalos de flores bailando,_

_ahora vamos a volar, Ninjari bang bang,_

_¿entiendes que esto es como si fuera el sentido común?_

_Las sorpresas de la vida cotidiana,_

_como por ejemplo el enamorarse, Ninjari bangbang,_

_ámame, Ninjari bang bang, ring ring ring,_

_esa canción que no suena es como una nube de humo_

_porque esa persona que nin-nin-nin llega cayendo a través del cielo eres tú._

Hiro se mordió los labios mientras apretaba el teléfono, mirando de reojo a Suguro, el cual le devolvió la mirada con un poco de angustia, después de todo, ambos tenían el mismo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, escondido de la mirada de sus novios.

" _ **Conseguí una nueva banda y manager, la cual es conocida de Sakano-san, pero no es lo mismo sin ustedes, si demostramos que somos lo suficientemente buenos, se unirían a nuestra banda?**_

_**Shuichi"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había olvidado lo dramático que era esto, pero bueno, si alguien lo sigue leyendo, ojala lo disfruten


	5. Mensajes sin principio ni final.

Dos días después del pequeño concierto dado en el hotel y los ánimos de todos eran diversos, pero Tohma tenía claro que no podía dejarse vencer por los chicos extranjeros, así que junto con su banda se encerró a practicar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por otro lado Yuki se había encerrado de nuevo en su departamento reusándose a hablar con alguien, llegando al extremo de cambiar las cerraduras para que no pudieran entrar.

Pero los más preocupados eran Hiro y Suguru, claro que querían a su amigo, y estaban de acuerdo en que su banda era muy buena, pero aun así, ambos sabían que iban a rechazar la oferta, después de todo la banda primero era solo de ellos tres, seguramente si aceptaban no sería lo mismo, después de todo Shuichi ya no era el mismo.

-Hiro-

El pelirrojo volteo al llamado de su novio, que le veía con cierta preocupación, K no había mencionado nada, pero sabía que para el menor era un poco _shockeante_ ver a su mejor amigo con otros.

-Estoy bien K, un poco sorprendido, pero Shuichi se ve bien, y como amigo debo respetar eso- "aunque no me guste para nada" -además, no me dijiste tú lo mismo?-

El rubio asintió y coloco un beso en la frente de su pareja antes de ir a tomar una ducha y dejando al otro solo con sus pensamientos y su celular, que había estado revisando de manera obsesiva últimamente. Hiro volvió la vista a la pequeña pantalla, el mensaje de Shuichi brillando aun ahí, mordió sus labios y decidió escribir su respuesta, sin saber las repercusiones que esto pudiera tener.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel un celular comenzó a brillar, logrando que uno de los bultos en la cama se moviera incomodo, puede que fuera temprano, pero toda la actividad del día anterior le tenía agotado, aun así logro zafarse del abrazo de su amante y sacar el brazo tomando el teléfono.

-Shu, apaga eso- pidió el castaño sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento, vuelve a dormir, iré por agua- susurro al mayor para después caminar a la pequeña cocina instalada en la habitación mientras abría el mensaje que lo despertó.

" _ **Lo siento Shuichi, agradezco tu oferta y que pienses así de mí, pero no puedo irme, por favor, acepta mi decisión así como yo acepte la tuya.**_

_**Hiro"** _

El de pelo negro solo sonrió resignado, la respuesta como tal no le sorprendía, sabía que Hiro era muy fiel a lo que quería, igual que él, solo que ahora lo que ambos querían eran cosas diferentes. Suspiro y tomando el vaso de agua regreso a la cama, sus dos amigos lo habían rechazado, pero no se sentía mal, más bien era como quitarse un peso de encima al ver que era odiado por su alejamiento.

-Si hasta Suguru me felicito, supongo que entonces todo está bien-

Ahora, lo único que le faltaba era hablar con K, después de todo el rubio junto con Sakano le habían apoyado, con el segundo ya había hablado y todo estaba bien, pero quería cerrar todos los capítulos que dejo abiertos.

Se acostó y acurrucándose contra Julie cerro los ojos, pero no pudo dormir, cerrar capítulos, pero si en verdad quería hacer eso, debía ir y enfrentar al escritor, sabía que fue cobarde irse de esa manera, y sentía que se lo debía de alguna manera, que ambos terminaran su relación, porque si iba a trabajar durante un tiempo en Japón, no podría evitar encontrarse con Yu…Eusagi, si, ahora era Eusagi.

Sintió como los brazos de su pareja lo apretaban y solo entonces se permito volver a dormir, con un poco de paz, aun cuando dentro de sí, sentía que le faltaba algo.

-No, no, no!- Tohma Seguchi estaba frustrado, en los últimos 20 minutos no habían podido hacer ningún progreso, ninguno.

-Tohma, creo que deberíamos descansar, si seguimos así podría ser muy malo para nosotros- Noriko miro al micrófono -Ryuuichi también está al límite-

Miro al cantante y se dio cuenta que al límite era poco, el chico parecía un poco muerto en vida, y aún estaba ahí intentando dar el todo por el todo. Se mordió el labio con frustración y asintió, alejando sus manos de sus instrumentos y acercándose a Sakuma poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos a comer- ofreció como consuelo.

-Nosotros iremos a comer, tu deberías preocuparte más por el bulto dormido en tu oficina- le regaño la chica y saliendo con el cantante de la cabina.

Frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería la otra, pero aun así camino con rapidez a su oficina para encontrarse a su primo dormido en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano, el mayor sonrió con ternura y se acercó al otro para despertarlo, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó al celular de Suguru, el menor había estado viéndolo demasiado en esos días y quería saber la razón de ello.

Tomo el celular con cuidado de no despertar al otro y lo reviso, sintiendo molestia al ver el mensaje, pero cuando bajo un poco la pantalla su mirada se suavizo, a la vez que un poco de orgullo y posesividad se instalaba en su pecho.

" _ **Shindo-san agradezco que hayas pensado en mí para ayudar a tan increíble banda, pero mi corazón esta con Tohma y NG, no puedo dejarlos, aun así te deseo suerte en tu futuro**_

_**Suguru"** _

Cobijo al menor y bloqueando el teléfono lo dejo sobre el escritorio, acomodándose el sobre su pequeño amante para poder dormir igual que el otro, pero con su corazón un poco culpable, las palabras de Suguru aun presentes en el.

Si, había sido un poco su culpa el rompimiento de la pareja, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudar y no empeorar las cosas, después de todo Eiri ya no quería estar en el mismo cuarto que él desde que Shindo se fue. Esperaba todo se solucionara más adelante.

_-Vamos Shuichi, ya levántate-_

_-Yuki, cinco minutos más- se quejó el cantante alargando la i._

_-Si no te levantas ahora te perderás tu sorpresa-_

_Eso fue suficiente para el menor que se levantó entusiasmado, mirando un pequeño pastel enfrente suyo que decía feliz cumpleaños, eso logro que el de pelo rosa llorara de felicidad y abrazara al escritor._

_-Gracias Yuki, gracias-_

_-Jm- pero una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro sin que el otro la viera._

Yuki se levantó sobresaltado, otro sueño, no habían dejado de aparecer desde que su antiguo amante se había ido, pero ahora lo que más le dolía era verlo con otro. Miro la hora en su reloj, 23:24, muy tarde, pero tal vez fue ese adormilamiento aun presente en su cuerpo que lo animo a escribir un mensaje a un número hace mucho ignorado.

" _ **Tenemos que hablar**_

_**Yuki"** _

Lo que no espero fue la contestación tan rápida.

" _ **No lo creo**_

_**Shuichi"** _

" _ **Sabes que si mocoso, si quieres salir con ese castaño primero debes terminar conmigo como se debe**_

_**Yuki"** _

El pelinegro sonrió divertido por el apodo que aún conservaba, pero negó con la cabeza, respondió el mensaje para que el escritor le ignorara y en su lugar ahí estaba, encerrado en el baño y hablando con su ex.

" _ **No necesito tu permiso!, pero tienes razón, debemos terminar bien**_

_**Shuichi"** _

" _ **Se nota que maduraste, ya no pones tus tontas caras**_

_**Yuki"** _

" _ **No eran tontas! Solo no las pongo contigo**_

_**Shuichi"** _

" _ **Apuesto a que hiciste un puchero, algo así -3-…será mejor que te deje descansar, dime cuando puedas hablar**_

_**Yuki"** _

Se mordió el labio, había adivinado su expresión, pero eso no era todo, si decía en este momento cuando verse, no habría razón para más mensajes, que se supone sería lo mejor, pero muy dentro de él sabía que aún estaba enamorado del rubio, y fue su corazón quien lo impulso a responder.

" _ **Jaja, que gracioso Eusagi, pero bien, ya te diré después cuando este libre**_

_**Shuichi"** _

" _ **Sigo siendo Yuki para ti o Eiri, si lo prefieres**_

_**Yuki"** _

Genial, ahora hasta le decía que lo volviera a llamar Yuki o parecido, eso no estaba bien, pero si era así, por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza?, y por qué sonreía?. En definitiva, aún estaba enamorado.


	6. Uno entre dos.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, se repetía mentalmente el pelinegro, en su cabeza aún estaba la conversación que tuvo la noche pasada con su ex, se suponía que no debería preocuparse por ello, pero desde el primer mensaje quedo claro para Shuichi que su amor por el escritor seguía latente. Y eso solo le causaba culpa.

-Shu, pasa algo?- pregunto el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura.

Y ese era el otro problema, ahora estaba saliendo con Julie ahora, no podía romper con el así como si nada, no cuando el mayor le había apoyado tanto, además de ser tan cariñoso y atento con él, además, lo quería, de manera diferente que al escritor, pero lo quería, y también con el tenia ataques de celos, menos frecuentes ya que Julie rechazaba a todos, aun así sonrió a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante, solo no pude dormir durante unas horas, estoy algo cansado- otra cosa en la que mejoro, las mentiras.

Todos le miraron un poco extrañados, hasta que su representante dio una sonrisa pícara a la pareja, logrando que a Shuichi se le subieran los colores al rostro y con eso el resto de la banda empezó a burlarse del menor.

-Vamos, vamos, no es nada pervertido, sino, Shu no podría estar aquí parado- siguió el juego Julie.

Shuichi solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergüenza que sentía, pero a la vez estaba agradecido de que el tema fuera cambiado, de manera un poco drástica, pero cambiado al fin de cuentas.

-Maldición- Tohma miro el teléfono por décima vez en los últimos 5 minutos -porque sigues tan molesto, acaso tienes 5?- gritaba al aparato, mientras que en el sillón su primo lo miraba confuso.

-Sigues sin poder hablar con él?- soltó con tono bajo, tratando de calmar la furia del rubio.

Seguchi solo se dejó caer a lado del menor llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, solo habían pasado unos días desde ese concierto y para el presidente de NG todo se estaba desmoronando lentamente y sin que pudiera hacer nada. Simplemente pensar en que no podían hacer una canción que les dejara satisfechos, el hecho de que Yuki no hablaba con él, la sorpresa de ver a Shindo tan maduro y diferente, la nueva relación que llevaba con su primo. Estar tan metido en sus pensamientos le costó un pequeño sobresalto al sentir unas manos en sus hombros masajeándolos suavemente, así que dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y se dejó caer contra el menor.

-Estas demasiado tenso Tohma, deberías relajarte un poco- el susurro de su primo le hizo recordar otra cosa que debía aclarar.

-Entonces, no me dejaras por Shindo- y eso fue suficiente para sentir la tensión en las manos de Suguru.

-Lo viste?- y más que pregunta era afirmación y reclamo.

-No puedes culparme, mirabas demasiado tiempo ese celular, era normal que me pusiera celoso-

-Pero eso no te da derecho a ver conversaciones ajenas- reclamo el más pequeño -además, yo no me pongo a ver tus conversaciones con quien sea que tanto hables-

Tohma solo hizo una mueca de clara molestia, no le era infiel a su primo, pero si quería seguir estando en la cima, era obvio que tenía que mantener buenas relaciones con el resto del mundo.

-Nada que deba preocuparte- los ojos de color oscuro brillaron con tristeza.

-Lo sé, confió en ti- aunque me duela, fue el pensamiento del otro.

-K!- el reclamo del pelirrojo seguramente se había escuchado en toda la cuadra.

-Que sucede Hiro?- el rubio lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero sin dejar de limpiar su arma.

-Tu, por qué?- y Hiro levanto su celular, donde un mensaje brillaba de que había sido enviado.

-Sé que ambos son amigos, pero no por ello dejare que vuelvan a empezar a decirse cosas bonitas de nuevo- sí, infantil, pero K siempre había tenido celos de cómo se comportaba Hiro con Shuichi, y pensar que podrían volver a tener ese comportamiento lo ponía de malas.

-Es mi mejor amigo, no importa que se fuera, sigue siéndolo K- Hiro tomo aire, intentando no explotar contra su pareja -mira, sé que puede resultar molesto, pero por favor, al principio parecías tan dispuesto a apoyarme, y ahora resulta esto-

K simplemente lo ignoro, no quería admitir que de cierta manera le alegraba que Shuichi se haya ido, no solo por los celos, sino por como creció de manera artística, pero sabía que para Hiro, aun orgulloso de su amigo, le era más difícil aceptar toda esta situación de intentar restaurar una amistad.

-Como sea, devuélveme mi teléfono, tengo que hablar con Shuichi- pidió, el rubio se lo había quitado hace unos segundos.

-No, será confiscado hasta que me asegure que veas a Shindo como rival-

Hiro solo le miro sin poder creérselo, pero cuando media hora después no pudo recuperar el aparato, supo que ya no había más que hacer, excepto buscar recuperarlo en otro momento.

El teléfono brillaba con un nuevo mensaje en pantalla, pero Shuichi estaba más entretenido besando a Julie y evitando ser descubiertos por Miranda como para preocuparse por algo más, pero para su mala suerte quien termino por descubrirlos fue Sebastian, el cual solo tosió un poco llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Debemos irnos, tenemos que descansar, además, prometieron que iríamos a comer dulces- y continuo con su camino -lo olvidaba, Akemi quiere hablar contigo Shuichi-

Eso llamo la atención de ambos chicos, su manager era demasiado alegre y segura, de manera que si tenía algo que decir era a todos, nunca los había citado por separado, pero de todas maneras tenía que acudir con ella, así que rechazando el ofrecimiento del castaño de ser acompañado, se dirigió a la oficina del "Jefe" como llamaban a la chica.

-Jefe, querías verme?- pregunto tocando la puerta, recibiendo solo un adelante por respuesta.

-Shuichi, sé que fuiste rechazado por tus dos amigos sobre formar parte de la banda, pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más- y bajo la mirada al celular que el de cabello negro traía en mano, aun brillando -Eusagi Eiri-

El nombre fue todo lo que necesito para entender que sus dudas estaban bien fundamentadas, ya que el color subió a las mejillas del otro, antes de ponerse pálido y dejarse caer en el sillón, tartamudeando lo que seguramente era una excusa de porque su comportamiento ante ese nombre.

-Calma, tengo edad y rechazos detrás mío, y además, se reconocer una mirada de amor sin muchos problemas- admitió con tono tranquilo y recargando su cara en su mano miro con cierto cariño al chico enfrente suyo -pero también sé cómo miras a Julie, no diré nada, porque es una decisión que tú debes tomar, pero si te pediré que no te distraigas demasiado, eres el centro de la banda, no podemos permitir que te derrumbes-

Shuichi solo miraba a su manager con cierta sorpresa, se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que pensaba, y de cierta forma eso le hacía calmarse un poco, tal vez fue eso lo que le animo a contarle sobre los mensajes que intercambio con el escritor la noche pasada.

-Y cuando me dijo que podía seguir diciéndole Yuki o Eiri, fue cuando me di cuenta que no lo había olvidado, primero pensé que era por la mala, o más bien, nula forma que terminamos, pero ahora entiendo que es por ser mi primer amor, además de que tuvo detalles conmigo que nadie más conoce-

Akemi solo miraba a su cantante principal y protegido con cariño, aun recordaba cuando lo conoció, como se tenía tan poca confianza, y además era tan fácil que se derrumbara, más si el nombre de cierto escritor era traído a colación, ahora enfrente suyo había un chico ya no tan infantil, más maduro y seguro, pero aun con ese corazón tan enorme y amoroso.

-Entiendo, Shuichi, como ya dije, no me meteré en eso, te dejare que tomes un descanso en una semana- y antes de que el otro comentara algo alzo su mano -di que iras a ver a tu familia, y visítala, una hora o dos, después de eso, ve con Eusagi y hablen, asegúrense de no ser vistos, y entonces aclara tus sentimientos, no te diré a quién elegir, pero no puedes estar con el corazón dividido entre dos-

Asintió, agradeciendo que su amiga fuera comprensiva con el tema, y levantándose de su asiento miro su celular, debía mandarle un mensaje a Julie y el resto para saber dónde estaban y que haría el, pero primero abrió el mensaje que tanto tiempo llevaba brillando en pantalla.

-Akemi-

-Hmmm?- la chica lo miro curiosa, se había quedado quieto casi un minuto.

-Aun cuando eligiera a Yuki, podría continuar en la banda?-

-Claro, sé que podrás arreglar todo para que siga así, por qué?-

-Simple curiosidad-

" _ **Aléjate de Hiro, él está bien ahora, así que no necesita un chico que este molestándole a cada segundo, puede que tengas una buena banda, pero dudo que vuelvas a tener buenos amigos, renunciaste a ellos, así que ahora déjalos en paz.**_

_**P.D. Soy K** _

_**Hiro"** _


	7. No podemos hacer las cosas fáciles?

Shuichi reía ante las ocurrencias de Miranda, que ahora mismo se había puesto unas orejas de conejo hechas con las hojas de lechuga que tenía la hamburguesa, a su lado Julie le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras que enfrente suyo Cristina y Sebastian se reían en voz baja, intentando no llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Vamos, vamos, tengo que darles una gran noticia- llamó la atención Shuichi.

-Qué sucede?-

-Tenemos una semana de vacaciones!- celebró alzando los brazos para enfatizar la noticia.

Todos alzaron los brazos al mismo tiempo gritando por la alegría del descanso, después de todo, habían estado esforzándose en esos días casi sin descanso.

-Entonces, una semana para los tortolitos- se burló Miranda, mientras que Cristina hacía señas insinuantes.

-Solo no dejes sin caminar a Shuichi, vale?- pidió Sebastian sin poder evitar la burla.

Shuichi solo tosió y miró sonrojado y molesto a sus amigos, pero cuando sintió que apretaban su mano desvió la mirada a su novio…cierto, debía aprovechar esta semana y hablar con Yuki, pero no tenía nada malo pasar primero tiempo con su pareja.

-Unos días, quiero ir a ver a mi familia, así que tal vez aproveche los últimos tres días para ir a verlos, no te molesta?-

-Claro que no, después de todo, yo te tendré para mi durante cuatro días enteros- aseguró Julie mientras besaba de manera casta al pelinegro.

Y como dijeron, cada uno aprovechó su tiempo de la mejor manera posible, mientras que Shuichi y Julie tenían citas diversas, disfrutando del tiempo que tenían para ellos sin personas que estuvieran de chismosas. Iba y comían helado, caminaban por el parque, o simplemente se quedaban en el departamento viendo una película o componiendo canciones.

Pero justo cuando ya faltaban tres días para que finalizara su descanso, Shuichi se levantó con cierta dificultad y el cuerpo lleno de marcas, tenía que hacer una pequeña maleta para poder ir a visitar a sus padres y también a Yuki.

-Nhg, Shu, es muy temprano, vuelve- pidió Julie buscando su cuerpo en la cama a ojos cerrados.

-Tu vuelve a dormir Julie, tengo que prepararme para ir a ver a mis padres- le recordó con ternura a su novio.

-Cierto, no debería ir contigo?, digo, para presentarme- Shuichi ante ello se aterro, si iría a ver a sus padres, pero tenía que hablar con Yuki.

-Ah, bueno- y no podía ni sabía cómo negarse.

-Vamos Shu- y en ese momento el sonido de un teléfono los distrajo, Julie refunfuño y tomando el celular que estaba en la mesa respondió -…..que!, pero…agh, bien, lo entiendo, ahí nos vemos- colgó y miró de nuevo al menor -lo siento Shu, no puedo ir, Akemi quiere que vaya con ella-

Shindo casi no puede evitar el suspiro de alivio que siente, y solo sonríe, negando ante el puchero del otro y despidiéndose rápidamente, corre fuera del edificio para poder abordar un taxi y llegar a tiempo a la estación, ya tenía todo listo, seguramente sus padres estarían sorprendidos, además, y saco su celular que vibro.

"Cuídate, te amo

Julie"

Sonrió enternecido, aunque la culpa le ataco al poco tiempo.

"Suerte en el trabajo, y, yo también

Shuichi"

El vocalista miro por la ventana del tren, inconscientemente, desde que habló con Yuki ya lo llamaba como antes en su mente…tal vez sería mejor avisar que iría a verlo, además, no quería causar un escándalo.

"Iré a tu departamento, llegaré por la noche

Shuichi"

* * *

Eiri solo gruño, por qué diablos no apagó su celular?, la resaca le cobraba factura. Manoteo a su alrededor buscando el aparato y abriéndolo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, quejándose por la luz que recibía en sus ojos, pero cuando logro leer el mensaje fue como si algo lo impulsara.

Se levantó rápidamente y mirando la hora, tomo medicina para la cabeza, empezando a arreglar el departamento, tenía que mostrarse ante Shuichi un poco presentable, no exagerado, ambos conocían sus defectos, pero no podía mostrar que su departamento parecía más un basurero que otra cosa.

Para cuando terminó de darse un baño apenas acabo de arreglar y el sol ya se ocultaba, se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba bastante cansado, pero eso valía la pena si podía ver a Shuichi de nuevo enfrente suyo, y hablando del diablo, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, la verdad, no quería levantarse, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero tomando aire, camino a la puerta.

Del otro lado, Shuichi se removía incómodo, había disfrutado el tiempo con su familia, pero la desesperación por ver al escritor fue mayor, de manera que solo estuvo un par de horas en casa antes de despedirse y salir a caminar, escuchando su reproductor, y cuando tuvo una canción en específico no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, quería a Julie, entonces, por que regresaba con Yuki?, era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

-Shuichi, pasa, adelante-

Yuki se hizo a un lado, mirando a su antiguo amante con detenimiento, y apenas cerró la puerta, asegurándose que no había nada raro fuera, abrazo al menor con fuerza y necesidad. Shuichi quería negarse, decirle que se aleje, pero el calor de esos brazos tan conocido lo venció y dando la vuelta, lo abrazo con la misma necesidad.

-Te extrañe-

-Por favor, no lo digas-

-Tengo que, te amo Shu, fui un idiota que no lo mostraba demasiado, pero te sigo amando- sintió como se revolvía para soltarse y lo abrazo más fuerte -sé que estás con ese idiota, pero, dime que ya no me amas y te dejare en paz-

Ahí estaba, esa era una salida fácil, podía evitar demasiados problemas, incluso podía ser feliz, pero a su mente vinieron todos esos momentos que compartió con el escritor, los buenos y los malos, y las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse, en verdad quería renunciar tan fácil?, que su Yuki le olvidara tan fácil?. No, era egoísta, lo entendía, pero quería a Yuki en su vida, y más cuando aún, aun.

-Te amo, maldita sea, no pude dejar de hacerlo, quise odiarte, pero cuando te recordaba, no podía hacerlo, te amo Yuki- decía con la voz entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, escondiendo la cara en el pecho ajeno.

Yuki solo sintió una enorme felicidad en su ser, Shuichi, su Shuichi aun lo amaba, y no pensaba rendirse tan fácil, que Julie se preparara, él iba a luchar por el menor.

Ambos se quedaron en la sala hablando, discutiendo, riendo, casi como si volvieran al pasado, pero demostrando mayor madurez y además, creando un cuadro de una pareja amorosa. En ningún momento tocaron el tema que los obligó a separarse, intentando mantener cierta neutralidad, ambos sabían que debían tocar ese tema en algún momento, pero aún no.

-Es tarde, debería ir a buscar donde dormir- se levantó sonriendo apenado, el tiempo se había ido muy rápido.

Pero Eiri fue más rápido, y tomando de la muñeca a Shuichi, le obligó a verse a los ojos, sabía que la invitación estaba mal, el menor tenía novio, pero, quien no arriesga no gana, cierto?.

-Quédate, no hay otra cama que la mía, pero puedo dormir en el sofá, solo, no te vayas aun-

Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, quería negarse, diablos, debía negarse, pero, entonces por qué asentía, y por qué se dejaba guiar al cuarto que tan bien conocía?.

-Descansa- Yuki se iba a ir, si el escritor se arriesgó, por qué el no?.

-Quédate, la cama es lo suficientemente grande- pidió sin verlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero al final el rubio asintió y se dejó ir, ambos se cambiaron, uno en el baño el otro en la habitación, y cuando tuvieron que acostarse, se pusieron lo más separados posible. Pero conforme las horas pasaban, ellos se buscaban, para terminar durmiendo abrazados, reconfortados con el calor que tanto extrañaban.


	8. Empezar de nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es The scientist de Coldplay

Shuichi entro casi corriendo, iba tarde y hoy tenían que ensayar la última canción para su presentación de fin de mes, solo esperaba que Akemi no le regañara de nuevo.

-Shu..i..chi-

Bueno, hoy no parecía tener suerte.

-Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar?, maldita sea, tenemos un concierto que presentar dentro de unos días!- le gritaba la chica con notoria molestia.

-Jajaja, lo siento- y se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca avergonzado -me quede hablando con Hiro y perdí la noción del tiempo-

Akemi solo suspiro y haciendo una seña con su mano, le indico que caminara, debían reunirse con el resto de la banda para poder ensayar y dar los toques finales a su presentación.

-Perdón por la tardanza-

Miranda volteo a verlo antes de sonreír y negar, Sebastian solo se alzó de hombros indiferente, Cristina continuo comiendo sus papas y Julie hizo lo más cercano que podía a una sonrisa. Shuichi solo pudo sorprenderse por verlo ahí antes de sonreír de manera enorme y voltear a ver a su manager que solo asintió.

-Bueno, hay que empezar para darle una paliza a NG, no?-

-Es cierto, ahora empiecen-

Todos tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a ensayar, ya tenían muchas cosas listas, de hecho, antes de sus vacaciones todo estaba bien, pero cuando acabo la semana de descanso, bueno, todo parecía que iba a ir en picada. Comenzando por la relación de Julie y Shuichi.

* * *

Todo empezó el martes que se volvieron a reunir, ese día vieron al de cabello negro un poco extraño y hasta esquivo con el castaño, pero cuando terminaron de ensayar, con demasiados errores, el vocalista corrió a la oficina de Akemi, eso los preocupo aún más.

-Entonces?- pregunto la de cabello bicolor mirando al menor fijamente.

-Hablamos de todo y nada, al principio fue un poco raro, pero rápidamente olvidamos la incomodidad y en su lugar nos concentramos en recordar buenos y malos momentos, menos cuando nos separamos, ninguno se atrevió a tocar ese tema- sonrió un poco avergonzado, se supone que debía ser ese el principal tema a conversar -además, bueno-

-Como te sentiste?-

-Como si volara, pero no como un sueño, sabía que era real, que aún había cosas que nos dolía, pero sentía que podíamos ser adultos y estar juntos- y entonces una sonrisa resignada apareció en su cara- me di cuenta -y entonces se soltó a llorar- aun lo amo, lo sigo amando, como a un idiota-

-No- le interrumpió la chica rápidamente -no como un idiota, si fuera así, hubieras vuelto con el sin pensar- y se sentó al lado del menor para darle palmadas en la espalda, intentando calmarlo.

-Aun así, no tiene sentido, estoy con Julie y aun así, siento que lo traicione-

-Te arrepientes de haber ido?-

-No, eso es lo peor, que no lamento haber ido a verlo-

-Creo que ahí está tu respuesta, pero debes ser tu quien la descubra-

Después de eso Akemi solo le pidió que saliera, y dirigiéndose al estudio para poder tomar sus cosas e irse, se encontró con Julie, que le tendió su celular, el cual brillaba, mostrando un mensaje.

-No sabía que seguías hablando con el- Shuichi solo tomo el celular temblando y mirando el remitente, el nombre de Eiri brillando -creo que debemos hablar, cierto?-

El de ojos azules solo sintió un nudo en la garganta así que solo asintió dándole la razón al otro y ambos caminaron al departamento que rentaban, todo el camino fue hecho en silencio, uno bastante incómodo y en el cual solo deseaban llegar al lugar para poder gritar todo lo que tenían dentro.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Julie volteo a verlo con los ojos molestos, dando un golpe contra la pared, Shuichi se encogió sobre el mismo, no había visto al mayor así de enojado nunca, y era culpa suya que estuviera así.

-Antes que nada, explícame que hacías con él, antes de que en verdad me enoje- exigió Julie acorralando al más pequeño en una esquina.

-Cuando fui a ver a mis padres, aproveche y fui con Eiri- aun así suspiro, tenía que ser completamente sincero -pero empecé a hablar por mensajes antes, pero nada serio en realidad, pero Akemi me descubrió, y ella me sugirió que hablara con Eiri, por eso tuvimos el descanso-

-En otras palabras, confabularon en mi contra- soltó entre dientes.

-No!, ella solo quería ayudarme a despejarme-

-Y ahora, que piensas?-

Shuichi solo levanto la mirada, que había estado en el piso durante todo el tiempo, su mente, que había estado tan revuelta toda ese tiempo, ahora parecía aclararse.

-Terminemos-

-Vaya, para que vayas corriendo con tu amante, el cual se revuelca con cualquiera?- Shuichi no hizo movimiento alguno.

-No, lo hago para que salvemos lo poco que podamos de esta relación, además- y le miro lo más seriamente posible- tenemos una banda que liderar, y no podremos hacerlo si tenemos problemas emocionales-

Julie le miro con enojo y sorpresa mezclados, pero también su orgullo estaba dañado, era obvio, el en verdad quería a Shu, y aun cuando fue el quien estuvo a su lado, por qué ahora parecía alejarse tanto?, no era justo.

-Y antes que digas algo que podría lastimarnos a ambos, no volveré con Eiri, tengo que darme mi espacio, mi tiempo, y pensar en lo que realmente quiero, intentare mantener amistad, si, con ambos, siempre y cuando, me lo permitan-

Después de ahí, todo fue confuso, gritos, cosas cayendo, y una puerta siendo azotada, la lluvia caía con fuerza y Shuichi corría por la calle cargando solamente su celular y su cartera, no sabía dónde ir, pero sí que había una persona con la cual recurrir.

-Por favor, contesta-

-"Shuichi?"-

-Hiro, gracias por contestar, sé que es extraño, pero necesito refugio-

-"Sin problemas mientras no te importe estar conmigo y Suguru"-

-Ambos juntos?, paso algo?-

-"Una pequeña disputa con ciertos idiotas, pero olvida eso, te mando la dirección"-

-Gracias-

Cuando Shuichi bajo del taxi suspiro, no sabía que actitud tomarían sus dos amigos con él, pero no tenía a nadie más que recurrir además de sus compañeros de banda, pero seguramente apoyarían más a Julie, y no podía con eso aun.

Toco el timbre nervioso, pero contrario a lo esperado, fue bien recibido, y al entrar, además de esperarlo con comida y ropa seca, se sentaron junto a el para ponerse al día, enterándose de todo el asunto de su rompimiento, y Shuichi de su pelea con sus respectivas parejas, los tres bebieron y reían, dejando el tiempo pasar.

Al día siguiente, Shuichi llego tarde al ensayo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero el ambiente tan pesado que ahí le recibió fue clara respuesta para saber que todos ya estaban enterados.

-Bien, veo que todos están aquí- hablo Akemi, ignorando el ambiente hostil -y ya entendí que todos tienen por enterado el rompimiento de esos dos, pero quiero aclarar algo, si un rompimiento destruye esta banda, entonces somos muy débiles-

Y eso fue suficiente, aunque había una relación un poco tensa, siguieron trabajando juntos, hasta que lograron, en menos de un mes, hacer una relación cordial.

* * *

Volviendo al presente, habían acabado el ensayo al fin, pero Shuichi se removió incomodo, tenía un favor que pedir, pero no sabía si sería bien recibido. Aun así, el resto noto su incomodidad y fue Miranda quien decidió acercarse al otro, sintiéndose un poco mal por su comportamiento hacia su amigo.

-Pasa algo?-

-Yo, quiero pedirles un favor- y se inclinó en un ángulo de 90° quedándose en esa posición -necesito cantarle una canción a Eiri, y para eso necesito su ayuda-

Los cuatro se vieron, con la duda de si aceptar o no, pero al final fue Julie quien acercándose a su ex, y obligándolo a enderezarse, sonrió amable.

* * *

-Claro, ayudamos, además, yo era quien debería pedirte perdón, digo, cierto que fue doloroso, pero tienes razón, hay que intentar mantener las cosas buenas que sucedieron entre nosotros-

Shuichi solo sonrió agradecido, y tomando aire, empezó a explicar su idea.

-Nervioso?-

-Te reirías si te dijera que si?-

-Yo lo haría-

-Sebastian!-

Los cinco sonreían, aun cuando el pelinegro se veía demasiado nervioso, aun así, todos intentaban tranquilizarlo para poder salir a escena y empezar, ellos cerrarían el _show_ que NG había abierto y aún no había sido superado.

-Bien, vamos a demostrar que _Bonjur_ es el mejor-

-Si!-

Los cinco salieron y las luces se apagaron para después empezar a cantar, canción tras canción, cada una iba siendo aplaudida y con gritos del público los coros se cantaban. Y cuando todo termino, las luces volvieron a apagarse, pero la voz de Shuichi fue clara.

-Esto es para alguien muy especial, y espero que lo entiendas-

Vengo a reunirme contigo,  
A decirte que lo siento,  
Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres.

Tenía que encontrarte,  
Decirte que te necesito,  
Decirte que me separé de ti.

Dime tus secretos,  
Y pregúntame tus preguntas,  
Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo.

Corriendo en círculos,  
Llegando a las colas,  
Cabezas de la ciencia separadas.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.  
Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.  
Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.

Solo estaba imaginando,  
Los números y las figuras,  
Separando los rompecabezas.

Las cuestiones de la ciencia,  
De la ciencia y del progreso,  
No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón.

Dime que me amas,  
Vuelve y frecuéntame,  
Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo.

Corriendo en círculos,  
Persiguiendo las colas,  
Regresando como somos.

Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.  
Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil.  
Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.

La canción termino y todas las luces se apagaron, las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar, pero a Shuichi no le interesaban esos sonidos, su mente estaba más distraída en la figura enfrente suyo.

-Creo que, ambos debemos hablar, cierto?- soltó Eiri viéndolo fijamente.


	9. Vuelve

Shuichi solo reía ante las ocurrencias del sus dos excompañeros de banda, los cuales discutían sobre la verdadera importancia de comer ramen instantáneo. El resto de los ahí presentes les miraban como si estuvieran locos, menos por Eiri, ya acostumbrado a las conversaciones sin sentido del pelinegro.

-Shuichi, sé que será raro preguntar esto, pero recuérdame de nuevo, que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?-

El mencionado solo volteo a ver a Sebastian, que se notaba un poco fastidiado, seguramente por quedarse sin nada que comer, y solo sonrió apenado, mirando el grupo reunido en el departamento de Suguru y Tohma, todo _Bonjur_ , NG y los antiguos miembros de _Bad Luck_ reunidos en el mismo espacio sin nada más que hacer aparte de perder el tiempo e intentar cultivar lazos de amistad, o mínimo esperando que algunos de ellos se soporten como era el caso de Yuki y Julie.

-Festejando por la gran presentación que dimos hace no más de 3 horas?- soltó en tono inocente.

-Pero, por qué tenemos que festejar todos juntos?- cuestiono ahora Miranda sin soltar su peluche, aun cuando este parecía que estaba tomando la mano de Kumagoro.

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo intentar tener una amistada con las demás personas- y volteo a ver a Julie y Yuki -cierto?-

Ambos mayores voltearon a verlo antes de decidirse a ignorarlo además de ignorar a todos los que ahí se encontraban, de todas formas, ninguno de ellos quería estar ahí, pero Eusagi tenía una conversación pendiente con Shindo y Julie simplemente había terminado casi secuestrado y sin forma de salir gracias a cierto rubio.

Shuichi solo sonrió nervioso y volvió la vista a las personas que si estaban socializando, dispuesto a olvidarse un rato de sus problemas, además de la conversación pendiente que tenía, además de la promesa que tiene con Julie por ayudarle en la canción.

Pero su suerte no podía durar tanto, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, fue sacado a patadas, junto al resto, de la casa de los primos que alegaban estar demasiado cansados y que tenían además, derecho a la privacidad. Aunque la mayoría sospecho que su pequeña prisa por sacarlos tenía que ver con asuntos mucho más íntimos.

-Bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos, así que, nos veremos mañana supongo yo- se despidió Cristina y junto a Sebastian y Miranda caminaron rápidamente sin esperar respuesta.

Hiro y K miraron a los demás, el primero en despedirse, entendiendo el ambiente, fue Ryuuchi, que termino por despedirse y arrastrar a Noriko y al hermano del escritor con él, dejando solos a los otros dos vocalistas, además del pelirrojo, los rubios y el castaño.

-Shuichi, antes de todo, hay algo que debemos decirte- y Hiro golpeo al americano en el costado para obligarle a hablar.

-Lo siento- vale, esas palabras no le parecían algo normal de oír del mayor -sé que mi actitud fue demasiado, infantil y celosa, pero en realidad tenia celos de que tú, como mejor amigo, me alejara de Hiro- admitió sin ver a nada en particular.

-Entiendo, digo, no creo que vaya a perdonar tan fácil tu forma de actuar conmigo, pero si entiendo que tuvieras miedo, así que, espero podamos hacer algo para mantener una buena relación-

K solo miro asombrado a quien antes había sido una de las personas más infantiles que había conocido, además de Sakuma, ahora ese niño le miraba de frente con una sonrisa y demostrando su fuerza y valía, además de un incremento de madurez que no pensó vería tan pronto. Y en su pecho, el orgullo creció, tal vez no había ayudado mucho al crecimiento de su antiguo protegido, pero verlo ahora le hacía creer que todo estaría bien.

-Bueno, yo también Shu, creo que había momentos en los cuales ninguno de los dos estuvo para el otro, pero quiero que dejemos eso en el pasado- y Hiro le sonrió a su amigo, que le regreso el gesto.

La pareja solo se despidió del trio y también se fueron, sabían que ellos eran quienes más tenían que hablar, además, el ambiente, que aún se mantenía cordial, entre los dos mayores era demasiado tenso para poder ser soportado por los ajenos a esa situación.

Shuichi solo volteo a ver a Julie y Eiri para después desviar la mirada y haciendo una pequeña seña, indico que le siguieran, logrando así que se viera a los tres caminando por las calles, ya vacías a esas horas de la madrugada. Pero eso no significaba nada en realidad para Shuichi, en realidad, para el sería mejor si las calles estuvieran llenas de gente, seguramente hacia sentiría mayor confianza en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En cuanto llegaron al parque Shuichi solo suspiro un poco cansado, primero tenía que cumplir la promesa con Julie, así que dando la vuelta, miro al de cabello castaño acercándose a él, pero deteniéndose a un par de pasos suyos.

-Esto es solo por la ayuda que me diste- y mirando al rubio de reojo, se levantó de puntillas dándole un casto beso al otro vocalista -nunca podre terminar de agradecer lo que hiciste por mí, estuviste ahí cuando me derrumbe, cuando te conté todo sobre Yuki no me dejaste solo como pensé que lo harías, además- y tomando distancia ahora soltó aire que no sabía tenia retenido -te quiero, y mucho, como no creí volver a querer, tú me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba, y aun así- en ese momento miro al escritor, poniéndose a su lado -no puedo quedarme contigo, porque sería injusto, teniendo yo aún sentimientos tan claros por Yuki, que decidiera mantener una relación contigo, por eso, gracias por todo, pero, espero cumplas lo que dijiste, mantener una relación cordial por el bien de la banda- termino de decir Shuichi, haciendo una reverencia.

Eiri solo miro las acciones de Shuichi, casi convencido de que sería dejado nuevamente, pero al notar que no fue así, que en realidad el pelinegro parecía dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad, bueno, eso le hacía demasiado feliz. Así que cuando Julie revolvió el cabello del menor, asegurándole que le entendía un poco, no le molesto, en realidad, sonrió burlón mirando al otro con burla cuando este le dio una mirada amenazadora.

-Entonces, nos veremos después para los ensayos de la banda, no?- Shindo solo asintió.

El castaño le volvió a sonreír, con claro dolor asomándose de esa sonrisa, y camino dándole la espalda a la antigua pareja, y mordiéndose los labios, aun cuando ya había pasado un mes, y aun habiendo hablado con su manager, seguía doliendo demasiado, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, mínimo se llevaría el recuerdo de sus labios tocándose por última vez, era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando ya no se podía ver la silueta de Julie fue cuando los dos que quedaban se enfrentaron, mirándose a los ojos con cierta añoranza, pero fue Shuichi quien rompió esa conexión, evitando los ojos dorados y en su lugar mirando el piso dando la espalda para después dejarse caer lentamente y terminar abrazando sus rodillas.

-Que sucede ahora Shuichi?- pregunto un poco extrañado al verlo así.

-No mentí, aun te amo Yuki- y eso hizo que el pecho del escritor se llenara de orgullo -pero no quiero volver contigo, no aun-

Bueno, eso ya no estaba en sus planes, así que volteo a ver al menor dudoso de lo que estaba diciendo, bueno, era claro en la canción que quería volver, cierto?. Oh, y una sonrisa que muchos clasificarían comprensiva, asomo en su rostro, antes de volver a poner un gesto serio en él.

-Se claro enano, no entiendo tus balbuceos-

-Estúpido Yuki!, como no puedes entender que quiero volver a esos tiempos antes de ser pareja, que simplemente quiero que ambos demostremos que estamos dispuestos a intentarlo otra vez!- le grito el otro, levantándose de golpe y señalándolo con el dedo.

Al poco tiempo, dos voces distintas riéndose era lo único que se escuchaba en el parque solitario, ambos hombres se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo se sentía bien hacer eso.

-Bueno, antes de empezar todo, creo que debemos hablar sobre un tema importante, no?- y Eiri miro a Shindo para hacer que se tensara un poco, pero aun así asintió.

Ambos caminaron para sentarse en una banca y mirándose a los ojos, se dispusieron a aclarar todo lo que había pasado ese día, ambos expresando sus puntos de vista, lo que habían sentido, porque habían reaccionado así, en verdad que esos meses separados les hicieron madurar, tal vez a uno más que otro.

-Entonces, solo tropezaste?, y por qué tu actitud tan rara al llegar esa noche?-

-Sentía culpa, aun cuando negué el beso de Tohma, no quita que me sentí como engallándote, y cuando te escuche cantar, creo que fue peor-

-Ya veo, supongo que tuve que enfrentarte en lugar de irme así como así-

-Está bien, yo también debí ser más consiente e intentar hablar contigo, aunque admito que cuando desperté y no te vi, y no regresaste, además de que nadie sabía o me decía nada, bueno, emborracharme y romper cosas fue mi consuelo- admitió Yuki avergonzado de como llevo la situación.

-No te preocupes, lo mío no fue muy diferente, supongo, que debemos tomar un tiempo como simples conocidos antes de avanzar de nuevo, no?-

Eiri solo asintió viendo la luna y tomando la mano de Shuichi, esperando por el futuro.

* * *

Tres meses después.

Un pelinegro con una gorra puesta, se podía ver corriendo y esquivando a la gente, mirando su reloj frenéticamente, iba tarde, muy tarde, eso daría una muy mala impresión a los demás.

-Yuki, perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó con el rubio, que fumaba un cigarrillo en la mesa fuera de la cafetería.

-Jm, mocoso- fue el saludo devuelto, mirando a su cita sentarse enfrente suyo.

Al final, ambos habían vuelto el inicio, justo donde ambos sabían, todo estaría bien de ahí en adelante.


End file.
